1975
by breeutiful
Summary: HIATUS/DISCONTINUED. When one of Tonks and Charlie's potions experiments goes disastrously wrong, they find themselves in trouble after being sent back all the way into 1975.
1. The Potion

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me - it all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **When one of Nymphadora Tonks' and Charlie Weasley's potion experiments goes disastrously wrong, they find themselves in trouble up to the very top of their pointed wizard hats. After being forced to consume their potion by none other than Severus Snape, they are sent back all the way into the Marauders era. Will Tonks and Charlie learn how to live with the legends themselves and manage to get back into their own time, or will they be stuck there forever?

**Timeline: **1975-1989.

**Warnings: **Time travel, some swearing, and awkward positions.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story about two years ago in 2007. Reading through it, I decided I wanted to edit and repost it. A couple of things have definitely changed from then, one of those being that I've learnt a lot more grammar skills then I had back then. Lol, no bragging or anything :P.

Also, this first chapter used to be about 518 words long and now strongly stands at over 1000. The ages have been tweaked slightly since I realised that the dialogue didn't exactly suit the ages of 17, and thus have been changed to 15 (nearly 16) instead. So read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Potion

"Y-you want us to _what_?" spluttered fifteen year-old Nymphadora Tonks, her dark eyes widening in disbelief.

Was Snape high? Well, no, but he must have serious problems to demand this of a student. It was ridiculous. Surely it was illegal, getting a student to test an obviously mucked up potion. And whoever dared to drink her potions, they'd surely end up with dragon pox the next day!

"Ten points from Hufflepuff," Severus hissed at Tonks, his bottom lip curling into a snarl. "Seeing as you're incapable of listening to simple instructions. I want for you and Mr. Weasley here to consume your... potion."

Tonks stared at the contained liquid - a putrid-smelling, moss green potion opposed to the light purple potions around them that gave off a pleasant flowery scent. It wouldn't even pass as a potion if it weren't inside the glass vial. In fact, a three year old would be able to concoct something more efficient than them. It was obvious to everyone else that Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley had buggered up the potion incredibly.

"Sorry Charlie," Tonks whispered as quietly as she could to her partner who simply glared at her in return.

"Do you listen at all Miss Tonks? Perhaps you need a check-up in the hospital wing. I have said in every single one of my lesson's that there will be no talking in my class," snarled Snape, with a cool edge to his voice. "Now, I expect you to swallow every single drop of this potion, or I will add to the vast amount of points I have subtracted this lesson. And another ten points from Hufflepuff for your incapability to listen."

With a disgusted expression, the second eldest Weasley poured half of the vile-looking potion into his own vial. And then lifted it to his lips and with a hard swallow, he chugged back the potion and felt the ooze slid down the back of his throat. Instantly, he felt the urge to vomit and looked around the classroom for something to empty the contents of his stomach into. And then it hit him - memories of his entire seventeen years flashed before his eyes and he was spinning rapidly, not noticing the pink-haired witch going through the same experience beside him.

And the next the he knew, he had hit the cold concrete floor with a resounding thump and pain spread through every limb. He reached back dizzily to tenderly touch the back of his head and check for blood. Fortunately, there was none. He let out a grunt as Tonks landed directly on top of him in a most uncomfortable position.

Her soft lips were only a few millimetres from his own, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and her crotch was directly positioned beneath his. If he wasn't in so much pain, he'd laugh at the awkwardness they had just landed themselves in.

And then Tonks decided to ruin the moment by opening her mouth, "Well, I always knew I'd like it on top." She eased herself off him unsteadily, a blush in her cheeks that she desperately tried to cover and she laid beside him on her back, too dizzy to even attempt getting up.

Charlie sent a half-hearted glare her way as he sat up, supporting his upper body with his palms on the floor. He took in their surroundings before clearly letting out a string of curses, the last one being something about Morgana's wand. "Where in the _hell _are we?"

"Hogwarts," stated Tonks before dizzily trying to get up. Her effort was quickly spoiled as she accidently collided into the the stone wall, light up by the amber flame of torches running down the long corridors. "Well, come on Weasley, we best be going to see Dumbledore."

Charlie groaned as he helped himself up, the dizziness still there but barely. "Fine, _Nymphadora_." Charlie irritably emphasized the name that was well-known to be hated by the young witch. He looked mightily pissed off at his new surroundings, which was all due to her stupid bloody potion.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks turned around, prodding him in the chest with her index finger and a look of disdain gracing her features.

She then turned around an attempted to walk once more - this time she luckily didn't collide with the wall and got a little further before tripping over her own feet. "Oh sod it all!" That wasn't exactly a way to intimidate Charlie, was it?

No, it wasn't. Instead, it had sent him into gales of laughter at the clumsy teen and caused him to clutch his - incredibly toned - stomach.

"I think they're drunk," commented a voice out of nowhere, clearly amused.

"Who's there?" demanded Charlie, his laughter stopping instantly. He flourished his wand from his back pocket and held it in front of him cautiously, looking around from where the distinctly male voice had came from.

"No way, mate. She's definitely high," said another voice out of thin air.

"Are you serious?" asked a third voice, with a hint curiosity.

"Actually, yes. I most definitely am," replied the second voice again, sounding a bit too cocky.

"Shut up, all of you!" came an exasperated voice.


	2. Meeting the Marauders

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me - it all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **When one of Nymphadora Tonks' and Charlie Weasley's potion experiments goes disastrously wrong, they find themselves in trouble up to the very top of their pointed wizard hats. After being forced to consume their potion by none other than Severus Snape, they are sent back all the way into the Marauders era. Will Tonks and Charlie learn how to live with the legends themselves and manage to get back into their own time, or will they be stuck there forever?

**Timeline: **1975-1989.

**Warnings: **Time travel, some swearing, and awkward positions.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story about two years ago in 2007. Reading through it, I decided I wanted to edit and repost it. A couple of things have definitely changed from then, one of those being that I've learnt a lot more grammar skills then I had back then. Lol, no bragging or anything :P.

The ages have been tweaked slightly since I realised that the dialogue didn't exactly suit the ages of 17, and thus have been changed to 15 (nearly 16) instead. So read, review and enjoy!

And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet The Marauders

By the time Tonks had finally came to her senses to push herself off the ground and retrieve her wand from her back pocket, it may have been an entire train ride to Hogwarts and back. She shakily aimed her wand in the air and managed to ask with confidence, "Who's there?"

"Hiya love, I'm Sirius Black, at your service. Am I dead, Angel? 'Cause this must be heaven!" drawled the second voice, throwing her a wink as he emerged out of nowhere with three other people following.

He was rather handsome with long, dark hair and smouldering grey eyes that was sure to melt any girl with just a casual look. He looked effortlessly sexy, and would have easily been able to get the girls to fawn over him.

"Sirius, that was bloody dreadful. A word of advice mate, drop the line," chuckled the first voice.

After catching a glimpse of him, Tonks noted he was a tall, thin boy who donned circular glasses over his hazel eyes. He was quite attractive, although slightly less more than Sirius was. His hair was an unsolvable mess of black and it looked as though he had just been riding his broom non-stop.

"Who _are _you three?" Charlie asked again impatiently, pointing his wand at quartet. For all he knew, they could have been Slytherins.

His eyes roamed down to the crest on each boys robes and saw the Gryffindor emblem stitched there. Well, at least they wouldn't attack him - hopefully.

"Why should we tell you? We're not daft, well, maybe Sirius is, but for all we know you could be Death Eaters of You-Know-Who," came the first voice again.

Tonks and Charlie were taken aback and shared a momentary glance with one another before Tonks spoke, "No, we're bloody well not!"

"And You-Know-Who's been dead for about 8 years," Charlie added, shaking his head strongly.

Sirius exchanged bemused looks with his fellow companions. As far as they all knew, You-Know-Who was very well alive and at current he was probably recruiting giants. They decided to play along with the duos act.

"Well, I'm James Potter," introduced the first voice, holding out his left hand reluctantly which both Tonks an Charlie shook.

Due to recent activity Death Eater activity, James wasn't sure whether he believed or not that they weren't Death Eaters. After all, the two were certainly acting bonkers... But then again, so did a lot of Hogwarts students.

The person who owned the third voice in Tonks' and Charlie's previous encounter with the quartet seemingly had been inspired to introduce himself as Sirius and James had previously.

"Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said in a high-pitched, somewhat squeaky voice. He looked nervous as he wrung his hands in front of the two.

Peter was unlike the others, being at least half a head shorter than all of them. He had small, watery blue eyes and a pointed nose. Atop his head was a mop of mousy brown hair.

"Remus Lupin, pleased to make your acquaintance," said the person who belonged to the fourth voice, holding out his hand for them to shake.

Tonks and Charlie cautiously shook it.

Remus was long and lanky, with enigmatic amber eyes and light brown hair. His face was interestingly peculiar with premature lines. Tonks noted with somewhat amusement that he was already greying.

"Dear God, Moony why must you be so _formal_?" asked Sirius in distaste, his face scrunching up at the thought of anyone being formal. He cleared his throat, "We call ourselves The Marauders."

"The Marauders…" Charlie repeated slowly. He knew the term from somewhere. And then it hit him, "Really? I mean, really really? But… you've all finished Hogwarts. What are you doing here?

"Wait -- what? Why's he Moony?" Tonks asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "And what do you mean The Marauders?"

"Never mind," Charlie muttered to Tonks. "I'll explain later."

"Who are you?" asked Peter, curiously, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as if his was trying to figure it out.

"Well, her name is Nymph-" started Charlie.

"_Don't _call me the N word, Weasley," snapped Tonks bitterly, giving a small shudder.

The tips of her bubblegum pink hair turned a scarlet red as much as she tried to hide it. She still hadn't mastered metamorphmagus-ing yet, much to her annoyance. "It's just Tonks."

The four Marauders had seen her hair perform this act and raised their eyebrows.

"How the hell did you do that?" blurted Peter before he could help himself, his mouth still open in shock.

He watched as the tips of her hair went back to the same pink colour it was previously.

"Pete, close your mouth," James nudged Peter roughly. "You look like a fish."

Tonks fumbled for something to say. She didn't like telling others of her gift much as it made her feel left out. She opted for looking vastly uncomfortable instead.

"She's a metamorphmagus," Charlie answered for her, ignoring the glare he got in return. Instead, he shot her an infuriating grin.

"It means she can change her appearance at will," explained Remus at the others confused looks. "It's extremely rare. Why, I haven't even met anyone who's metamorphmagus before!"

"Oh, that's wicked!" exclaimed Peter, sounding extremely impressed. "Do something? Like… grow your hair to the ground or something!"

Peter came from a half-blood background and had never even heard of something before. His mother worked as a healer at , and his father worked in the Ministry of Magic as an unspeakable.

Tonks shook her head quickly, "I haven't exactly got a hold of the whole thing yet… Like I can't really change it at will yet. My hair has been this colour for three months, and it only changes if I'm angry or sad or something like that."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and pointed out to Tonks, "Oh come on, I've seen you change the colour of your fingernails before, Tonks. I'm sure you can at least try…"

Tonks glared lightly at Charlie. "Then I'm guessing you didn't see the nosebleed that came after it?"

Charlie's mouth shut promptly and he shook his head.

"Whipped," James whispered to Sirius, chuckling deeply. This earned him a bark-like laugh from the dark-haired boy.

"Fine, _Nymphadora_," Charlie said gamely, his shoulder getting hit by the athletic Hufflepuff. "Since she's too chicken to even try, I'll introduce myself. I'm Charlie Weasley, seeker for Gryffindor and fifth year prefect."

"Oh, I am so not giving into peer pressure," retorted Tonks, crossing her arms stubbornly. She looked at The Marauders, "Would you four be able to take us to Dumbledore?"

"Sure, he might be able to get someone to brew you up a pepper-up potion," said James, still quite amused.

"For what exactly?" Tonks asked, sounding absolutely bewildered.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to have a hang over tomorrow, Nymphadora-dearest," replied James, earning another glare from Tonks.

"I'm not drunk," Tonks said stiffly. "What made you even think that?"

Charlie snorted with laughter and chuckled, "I wonder…"

"See Prongs, I _told_ you she was high," commented Sirius, smugly. He glanced at Charlie who was now laughing out loud. "What's funny?"

Charlie was highly amused and took one look at Tonks before he bursted into full laughter. "She's… she's just clumsy…" He managed to get out before he began to laugh again.

"Oh… right, knew that," Sirius said quickly, attempting to send Tonks a shameless, but charming grin.

Tonks looked anything but amused, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Are you done?"

The tips of her hair changed to suit the blush in her face which she quickly hid by beginning to walk briskly… in the wrong direction.


	3. Visiting Dumbledore's Office

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me - it all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **When one of Nymphadora Tonks' and Charlie Weasley's potion experiments goes disastrously wrong, they find themselves in trouble up to the very top of their pointed wizard hats. After being forced to consume their potion by none other than Severus Snape, they are sent back all the way into the Marauders era. Will Tonks and Charlie learn how to live with the legends themselves and manage to get back into their own time, or will they be stuck there forever?

**Timeline: **1975-1989.

**Warnings: **Time travel, some swearing, and awkward positions.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story about two years ago in 2007. Reading through it, I decided I wanted to edit and repost it. A couple of things have definitely changed from then, one of those being that I've learnt a lot more grammar skills then I had back then. Lol, no bragging or anything :P.

The ages have been tweaked slightly since I realised that the dialogue didn't exactly suit the ages of 17, and thus have been changed to 15 (nearly 16) instead. So read, review and enjoy!

And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office

After much persuading, Tonks had finally been convinced that she was going the wrong way. And so ten or so minutes later she found herself standing outside the familiar gargoyles of Dumbledore's office.

"So… any bright ideas brewing about how to open it?" Tonks asked as she tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Well love, in the few times we've been here-" Sirius was cut off by a very pointed cough emitted from Remus, "- okay, very many times we've visited this esteemed office, we've learnt that Dumbledore likes to use the names of sweets as his password."

"So the best try is to just say sweets," added Remus.

"And some people say that he didn't earn his badge," Sirius joked, shaking his head in mock-seriousness - no pun intended.

"Right then… guessing we do," squeaked Peter, thinking about the sweets they smuggled from the kitchens only last night. "Chocolate frogs!"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!"

"Pumpkin Pastries."

"Liquorice wands?"

"Watch and learn children: Cockroach Clusters," Sirius smirked cockily as the gargoyle moved aside, allowing them all to enter.

When they made their way up the stares, James was the first one to be game enough to knock on the door. "Professor Dumbledore?" He called.

"Come in, come in, James and friends," Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.

The six of them shared a glance, trying to determine just how Dumbledore had been able to guess that James had company. Then again, the Headmaster had always been a bit bizarre.

Shrugging, James turned the door handle and strided into the office freely. The others took his lead and followed him inside.

"Sir… you're a redhead," a very stunned Tonks managed to get out.

She was dumbfounded, as was Charlie. They may have only went back for almost fifteen years, but a lot had changed since then. The décor of Dumbledores office, for example. And Dumbledore himself… he was noticeably less affected by age with hair that had yet to grey and less wrinkles on his skin. He did, however, sport the very same half-moon spectacles.

"I am indeed," Dumbledore replied lightly, giving a small chuckle. "Now, how may I help you boys and girl on this very merry night?"

Tonks and Charlie shared glances with one another, not exactly sure how to put what they were about to say without sounding a bit bonkers.

"Charles believes that he is apparently the Gryffindor seeker and prefect," Remus explained after an awkward silence.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful tone, giving a small nod of his head. He then turned to Tonks and asked, "Young lady, if you wouldn't mind, but what is the date and year today? Seems I'm a bit forgetful sometimes."

"It's the 7th of October, 1989," replied Tonks, looking around at the office.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore repeated. "And what are your names?"

Peter answered for them, "Their names are Charles Weasley and Nymph-" He looked wary at the glare he was given but continued, "-adora Tonks."

"Daughter of Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, correct?"

"Correct, sir," Tonks replied politely.

Sirius spluttered suddenly, "Andromeda as in my cousin Andromeda? As in cut off from the family Andromeda? That Andromeda?"

Tonks' eyes widened slightly and she gave a nod, jabbing Charlie in the ribs who was now laughing. "Yes, that Andromeda…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly. "Right, well, Mr Weasley and Miss Tonks, I'm afraid I have some upsetting news. You may want to sit down, as it might come as a bit of a shock."

Neither of them made a move to sit down in the lone chair sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

And so, he continued, "There seems to have been a mistake. You see, the current date is September 2nd, 1975. There are several reasons that have caused me to believe that you have travelled back in time."

"Bollocks," snorted Charlie, shaking his head rapidly. "It can't be… travelling back in time is impossible, even with a time-turner. Right?"

Very simply, Dumbledore retrieved the Daily Prophet off his desk and handed it to Charlie, allowing James to point out the date at the top of the newspaper, just underneath the large heading.

"So we've travelled back 14 years?" Tonks exclaimed. "How's that even possible? No, wait, how do we get back? Can we get back?"

"If you wouldn't mind lowering your voice, I will need to ask some questions first," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Now, this isn't the first time this has happened before but sending you back is quite the challenge. The potion to send you back is extremely complicated and can take up to three months to complete."

"But… but we'll miss Christmas," Charlie said weakly. "Not that I mind missing out on another burgundy jumper but sir…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "A little bit of shush, Mr Weasley. Now, will you be able to tell me what the last thing you remember occurred in 1975?"

"Well, Headmaster, Snape ordered us to drink some of my potion," Tonks replied.

"Snape? As in Snivellus?" James scowled, a scrunch wrinkling up his nose.

Charlie let out a somewhat amused chuckle. "If by Snivellus, you mean Severus then yes."

"Why would he make you drink a potion?" Peter's small voice came. "And if he did order you, then why did you obey him?"

Tonks looked at Peter and simply said, "Because Snape is our Potions Professor. Unfortunately."

"What potion were you supposed to brew? Better question yet, were there any complications with this potion?" Dumbledore asked, his tone serious and eyes narrowed in thought.

"It was green," Charlie imputed. "And, uh, I have no idea what Potion it was."

Tonks threw her two galleons in. "It was meant to be light purple though -"

" - and smell flowery instead of… like dragon dung."

Tonks sent a glare over at Charlie and replied, arms folded, "I'll have you know that I followed the instructions to boot. Well, all of them except for number three…"

"This is exactly like you, you know. It's never your fault but you caused it. It's the same with everything," Charlie remarked scathingly.

"I didn't mean to do it," Tonks defended, the tips of her hair turning red once again.

"Of course you didn't! You never mean to!" Charlie practically growled. "And yet you always do. Spells, potions, even bloody relationships."

"Hey, you were the one who broke it off with me. So don't get sore on me," Tonks retorted, shaking her head.

"You cheated on me!"

"Says who?"

"Grace Abbott."

"The gossip Queen of Ravenclaw. You believe her opinion over mine? She's the school bicycle and wants you - so it's pretty obvious why she'd spread such a pathetic lie."

"Grace happens to be a very nice person. You just don't see it because you read a book by it's cover."

"Are you trying to show off your intelligence now? Your supposedly deeper than the surface attitude?"

"It's better than 'me, me, poor me. I never do anything wrong because I'm so perfect'!" Charlie impersonated her, quite poorly at that.

There was a rustling from Tonks and she drew out her wand, aiming it at his face as calmly as she could.

"Go on, take a shot. I bet you won't even hit me, luv," Charlie snorted, opening his arms wide and waiting for her to go.

Dumbledore interrupted, "There will be no spells performed in my office that may be of harm to another student. Now, I've another question for you two - which houses were you sorted into during your time at Hogwarts?"

"I was a Gryffindor, while _Tonks _was in Hufflepuff," Charlie's replied, his voice tight and he was still glaring daggers at Tonks. He practically spat out her name.

Tonks looked at Charlie with an expression that just read: _bite me, bitch_.

"You will both be sorted into Gryffindor. In the meantime, I will try and ring up an antidote or something to get you back into your times. Be wary of what you tell people, Mr Weasley and Miss Tonks, because you cannot change the course of the future - despite what your instincts tell you."

Tonks and Charlie both nodded in understanding.

"Now, you four boys," Dumbledore began, addressing the four Marauders. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour and show our two guests around the school. If anybody asks, Miss Tonks and Mr Weasley are British transfer students from Virgina's Academy Of Magic in America. That is all."

Assuming they were dismissed, the six of them began to pile out of the door one by one with Charlie and Tonks still fuming.

* * *

Once outside in the corridors and with the Marauders a few feet ahead of them, Charlie and Tonks were left alone.

Charlie glanced at Tonks before giving a frustrating sigh. "You get on my nerves so much."

"Is that an apology?"

"A form of one," replied Charlie with a nonchalant shrug.

"Good."


End file.
